


Sweet Cherry Pie

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean takes the newly-human Cas to a diner to try some new foods. Cas wants more than a taste.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232





	Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nickel and Banshee for beta-ing for me! 💖

Cas was human again. Needing to eat was certainly an inconvenience for the former angel, but it provided Dean with a unique opportunity. He dragged Cas to his favourite diner, about an hour from the bunker, and ordered for them both.

Dean watched as his best friend dug into a greasy bacon cheeseburger, moaning as though it were the most incredible thing he'd ever tasted. Maybe it was? Molecules and all that, when he was an angel, so maybe this burger really was a transcendent experience. It wasn't making life easier for Dean though, who squirmed in the booth opposite Cas and tried to think of anything but the quiet moans and sighs coming from across the table. 

"Dean," Cas sighed around a mouthful, "these are incredible, thank you."

Dean was apparently a glutton for punishment because his mouth opened, and he replied, "You should try the pie."

"Pie?" Cas asked. Dean met Cas' blue eyes, sparkling with mischief, and Dean was caught in his stare. "You're willing to share?"

Dean gave a cocky grin, exuding confidence he wasn't feeling just then. "We each order a piece, and you can try two flavours. Burgers are amazing but don't write off everything you haven't tasted yet. You may find something you like better."

Cas' eyes held his for a long moment, then flicked down to his lips as he spoke. Dean tried not to read into it, but his throat was suddenly parched. He grabbed his beer and took a long swallow, averting his gaze from the former angel. 

Dean couldn't even remember when he'd fallen in love with the angel. Had it been so gradual that he hadn't noticed? Had it been so immediate that he didn't know any other way to feel? Cas was everything, but Dean knew he didn't have a chance. Even with the man now human, Cas was just more than he deserved. 

"Dean?" Cas called his name softly, breaking into his morose thoughts. 

"Yeah, buddy?" Dean asked, reminding himself that friends is all they would ever be.

Cas stared at him a moment, then gave him a slow, sad smile. Shaking his head, his smile turned more natural, and he cocked his head to one side. 

"What kind of pie?"

Dean grinned. Now, this he could get into. They debated back and forth for a while. Dean eventually went with the classic, cherry, and Cas ordered a slice of key lime pie. 

"So what movie are we watching tonight? Raiders or Empire?" Dean asked, finishing his beer and picking at the label.

Cas rolled his eyes cheerfully, pointing a fry at Dean, heedless of the ketchup dripping back to his plate. 

"You have an unhealthy obsession with Harrison Ford," he accused, and Dean couldn't quite stop his cheeks from heating. "That said, Raiders. We still haven't watched all the way through the series, and we've watched all of Star Wars."

Dean smirked. "What're you talking about? Raiders, Temple of Doom, and The Last Crusade! You've seen them all!"

Cas raised a superior eyebrow, and Dean found himself shifting in his seat. Hopefully, Cas would take his squirming for discomfort at the lie, rather than the reality of a burgeoning issue in his jeans. "According to Sam, there's a fourth movie, the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull."

Dean dropped his last fry and pointed a finger at him. "Sammy is a lying little bitch, that abomination has no place in the trilogy!"

"Technically a quadrilogy," Cas murmured into his coffee, shooting Dean a teasing look from over his mug.

"Them's fighting words, Cas," Dean threatened, which only served to goad Cas into a full, rumbling belly laugh. His head went back, and Dean found his gaze pulled to the long line of Cas' throat, the tan skin enticing. Luckily, before he had to remember how to form words, their waitress returned with their desserts.

Still sporting a huge, gummy grin that did strange things to Dean's heart, Cas thanked their waitress and speared a forkful of his pie. He brought it to his lips and wrapped them delicately around the tines, groaning obscenely even as he licked a bit of meringue from the corner of his mouth. 

_I'm so going to perv hell,_ Dean decided silently, his dick jumping to instant attention as Cas continued to torture him, all unknowing. Small moans of rapture continued to escape the former angel, his eyes fluttering closed in pure bliss as he ate. When he was halfway through the pie, he seemed to notice Dean's transfixed staring, and a blush swept over those perfectly stubbled cheeks.

"Dean, I'm sorry. We said we'd share, and I'm sitting here stuffing my face. Have some," Cas offered, pushing the plate a little closer. Dean shook his head, glancing down to his own, a perfect slice of cherry pie. Lyrics floated through his mind, and he ducked his head, hoping to disguise his flushed cheeks with culinary delight. 

_He's my cherry pie,_

_put a smile on your face_

_ten miles wide_

_Look so good bring a tear to your eye_

_Sweet cherry pie…_

Movement caught his attention suddenly, and he glanced up to find Cas offering him his fork with a waggle, as though playing airplane with a toddler. 

"Try the key lime, Dean, I insist." Dean froze like a deer in the headlights, and unable to resist those cerulean eyes, leaned forward to accept the mouthful. The sweet-tart flavour burst across his tongue. 

_"Mmmm,"_ he moaned softly, only to see Cas' pupils widen slightly. He dropped his gaze to his plate and took another bite of his cherry pie to give himself a moment. 

"Dean," Cas said his name, almost as he always did, but his voice was somehow lower, huskier than ever, and Dean fought back a shiver that wanted to crawl down his spine.

Swallowing a little harshly, Dean found himself captured by Cas' eyes. "Yeah, Cas?"

Cas glanced down at Dean's plate, and his eyes followed his fork back to his lips. Dean couldn't resist a flirtatious flick of his tongue over the tines of his fork and moaned maybe a little louder than necessary. 

Cas was suddenly standing, leaning over with his hands on the table. "I want a taste."

Dean's mouth went dry, and he scooped a bit of flaky crust and sweet filling onto his fork. Lifting it slowly to Cas' lips, he held his breath. Cas' eyes flicked from his own to the fork, then rather than take the mouthful, he pulled the fork from Dean's fingers and set it on his plate. While Dean was looking down in confusion, Cas moved. A hand suddenly fisted in his shirt, jerking him up out of his seat. Lips pressed against his, stealing his breath as he gasped, then a tongue flicked against his lips. Cas moaned. 

Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he swayed, only Cas' quick shift around the table to catch him keeping him on his feet. Cas let him sink back to his seat, still following with his lips. Only then did Dean realise that maybe it wasn't quite Cas following, but Dean's hands fisted in Cas' hair or the way he was kissing him back like a man drowning.

***

Dean had little recollection of leaving the diner, simply dropped a few twenties on the table without asking for the cheque, and was dragged out by Cas. More long, slow kisses against Baby's side, Cas capturing his lips and staking claim to his mouth. 

Dean surrendered completely.

When Cas' hands slid down Dean's spine and settled against the curve at the small of his back, Dean let out a soft sound that could only be called a whimper. He dropped his hands from Cas' hair to his hips, their kisses growing more urgent, more ardent as the moments passed. Cas pinned him to Baby's side, and their hips lined up with a slow, aching roll that snapped Cas' head back on a gasp.

Dean took full advantage of the exposed throat and mouthed his way down to the hollow below the clavicle, tugging Cas' shirt to one side to reach. Those long, clever fingers roamed up his back again and tangled in his hair, pulling him closer even as his hips rolled against Dean's in demand. 

"Cas, sweetheart, slow down," Dean panted. 

"No," Cas replied, ducking his head to meet Dean in another demanding kiss, completely dissolving his resistance. 

That was, until a car pulled into the parking lot and slowed to honk, cat-calls and whistles drawing Dean's attention away from Cas for a moment. 

"Cas, home," Dean gasped, pushing him back with effort, then spinning him to pin him against the passenger door in turn. 

He nipped at Cas' throat for a moment, leaving a faint mark that started to fade even as he watched. That wouldn't work. Dropping his mouth to Cas' throat, he mouthed over his skin to his pulse; then Dean set to leaving a big, dark bruise, sucking and biting until Cas was squirming against him, the press of his arousal obvious against Dean's. 

Drawing back finally, Dean looked at the mark with smug approval. 

"Mine," he muttered, leaning in to kiss Cas again. Cas startled against him at his words, and Dean froze, second-guessing himself. "You are mine, right, Cas?" he asked, pulling back.

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean back into his arms, resting their foreheads together. "I always have been. Don't ask stupid questions." 

The drive back to the bunker was interminable, the heat between them boiling at a fever-pitch, Cas' hand tracing figures on the back of Dean's neck that raised goosebumps as he drove.

They tumbled through the bunker, lips locked, hands clutching at each other as they careened off walls and tables. At one point, they nearly tripped over Sam, who merely gave them a prissy bitch-face (Dean was too preoccupied to be sure, but it might have been number four) and snarked that it was about time. It was at that point that Cas' hands slid down Dean's back and worked their way under his shirt, and Sam loudly announced he was heading off to visit Eileen for a few days.

"Use a condom!" Dean shouted after Sam's retreating back, determined to be as obnoxious as possible before Sam got out of earshot. Sam muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath and ducked out the door, while Cas dragged Dean down the hall to the bedrooms. His hands were everywhere, and Dean moaned as Cas pinched lightly at a nipple through his shirt, the other tightening on his back; the bite of his nails against Dean's skin only serving to rile him up further. 

"What about us, Dean? Have you got condoms?" Cas murmured against his ear, and Dean shivered. "Because if not…"

Dean groaned and kissed Cas soundly, delving past his lips to tangle their tongues, but Cas gripped his hair and pulled him back. 

"Because if not, I'm fine with it. I know we're both clean, and neither of us can get pregnant. I really want to feel you inside me…" Cas continued, his husky voice sparking all sorts of ideas in Dean's brain. He'd only ever bottomed for a quick buck to get Sammy food when they were younger, but this was different. The idea of being inside _Cas…_ He dropped his head against Cas' shoulder, breathing deeply for a moment. 

"Cas?" he breathed shakily, only to moan as Cas' hands slipped down to cup his ass and pull him close. Cas' mouth was hot on his throat, and he found his fingers frantically undoing the buttons on Cas' habitual suit. "Bedroom."

Cas tugged Dean's worn, faded Led Zeppelin shirt over his head, his hands warm and gentle as they caressed over his sides. Impatient, Dean shoved Cas' dress shirt up as well, and Cas raised his arms to pull it over his head. Their shirts hit the floor softly, and they collided again, mouths busy mapping the new skin revealed. Dean spotted a small mole on Cas' chest and laid gentle kisses down from his shoulder to the dusky nipple. Cas cupped his head closer and groaned, his voice breathy as he urged Dean on. 

"Dean, harder, I won't break," he murmured, and Dean shuddered to hear those words, his mind supplying another, more intimate, scenario in graphic detail.

They stumbled into Dean's bedroom, their hands still roaming, when Cas' long fingers started on Dean's belt. Dean froze, and Cas stopped immediately. 

"Is this okay?" he asked, and Dean nodded hesitantly. "Dean?"

"I… Cas, man…" Dean stammered, trying to force the words out. "You need to know, I l--I _need_ you." He winced even as he changed what he was going to say, and his shoulders drooped. He was such a fucking coward. 

Cas' fingers were warm and gentle as they cupped his chin, forcing his head up to make eye contact. "I know, Dean." He gave a soft, tender smile, full of understanding. "I love you, too."

A warmth spread in his chest as he met Cas' blue eyes. Cas understood. He got it. Cas loved him too! Pulling him in, Dean kissed him slowly, putting everything he felt for his angel into that kiss, and Cas whimpered softly. Chasing the low sound, Dean's arms tugged Cas closer, moulding their bodies together. 

They swayed where they stood, their hands caressing over skin that shivered under each new touch. One of Cas' thumbs brushed over a nipple, and Dean shuddered. Cas smirked at him, then pushed him over on the bed. Crawling over him, prowling closer like a great jungle cat, he bent and traced his tongue lightly over Dean's nipple, toying with the other with gentle fingers.

Dean arched under his touch, his nerves alight with pleasure. His hands found themselves in Cas' thick, unbelievably soft hair, and he stroked his fingers through gently. He pulled Cas up to meet his lips, soft and slow. The kiss seemed to go on forever, and Dean sighed happily against Cas' lips and nudged him back a little to speak.

"Cas?" 

Cas' lips meanwhile, were trailing along Dean's jaw and working their way to his earlobe. "Mmmm?" he replied with a soft, distracted noise. 

"Get your clothes off, angel." Cas tensed at the endearment, and Dean shook his head. "You're always gonna be my angel, Cas."

Cas stared at him for a moment, his cerulean eyes bright with unshed tears, a tremulous smile on his lips. He bent and kissed Dean passionately for a heartbeat, then moved back to toe off his boots. Dean quickly unlaced his own and kicked them loose, then pulled Cas back into his arms where he belonged.

He rolled Cas onto his back, bending to kiss him fervently, a quiet moan escaping him as their chests brushed. Cas was like a furnace, his skin flushed and hot to the touch, and Dean pressed closer, revelling in his warmth. He kissed his way down Cas' torso, slowly worshipping every inch of skin until he reached those tantalizing hip bones. He brushed over them with his thumbs, watching as Cas squirmed under his touch. 

"Dean…" Cas moaned his name softly, and the sound when straight to his cock. Never had he imagined so sweet a sound, and he'd pictured worshipping Cas' body often enough. 

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Dean replied distractedly, busy kissing over the jut of Cas' hip.

"Clothes," Cas reminded him, and Dean grinned. 

"As you wish," Dean murmured against his skin, then laughed as Cas squinted at him.

"You showed me The Princess Bride last week, I know that was a quote," he accused, but his lips were twitching with suppressed laughter.

"Doesn't mean it's not a good line." Dean wormed his way lower and reached for Cas' slacks, undoing the button slowly, and drawing down the zipper. He glanced up to watch Cas' reaction and was nearly overwhelmed by the look of lustful adoration. "I got you, angel."

Cas lifted his hips, letting Dean slide his slacks down those thick, muscular thighs, and Dean practically drooled at the sight. Nuzzling at the dark fabric straining over Cas' cock, he mouthed at the head and drew a gasp from his lover. Cas' hands found Dean's hair and petted him softly, as though Cas were afraid of hurting him. 

Drawing down the boxer-briefs, Dean licked his lips, then flicked his tongue over the tip of Cas' cock, tasting the salty musk and moaning softly. Cas gasped at his touch, his cock jumping and leaking another droplet of precome. 

Dean glanced up at him and found those blue eyes trained on him, wild and desperate. A slow, cocky smile pulled at Dean's lips, and without a word, he wrapped his lips around the head of Cas' cock, staring up at him through his lashes. 

"Oh, _my--!"_ Whatever Cas had been about to say was swallowed by a loud groan as Dean began twirling his tongue around the head of his cock. He sucked slowly at first, but as Cas started to squirm underneath him, he bobbed his head and picked up the pace. Soon spit and precome were trailing down his chin, and Cas' hands were fisted in the sheets, his body trembling beneath Dean's lips. "Oh, fuck, _Dean!"_

Dean popped off, his cheeks flushed with heat, and his eyes watering from the times Cas had accidentally bucked and choked him a little. Still, he smirked as he moved back a bit even as Cas whined in distress. "Oh, no, you don't, angel. Not yet." Shifting Cas' legs up over his shoulders, he bent and pressed a kiss directly over his tightly furled pucker. Cas jumped. 

Settling in comfortably, Dean flicked his tongue out and tasted Cas, moaning against his skin. Cas gasped at his touch and squirmed, biting his lip as he stared down the length of his body.

"No biting your lip, angel, I wanna hear you," Dean murmured, then bent to his task, slowly teasing his tongue around Cas' rim until he was shaking and mewling with every stroke. Spearing his tongue, Dean pressed into Cas' body, prompting a surprised shout from his lover. 

"Dean, please, _please!"_ Cas begged, before falling into a babble of Enochian that Dean had no hope of following. Even humanity couldn't erase the instinct to fall back to his native language, and Dean hummed his pleasure at seeing his angel falling apart. 

"You praying, angel? Not sure I like the idea of those bastards seeing you like this," he teased before slowly pressing a spit-slick finger against his hole, then letting out a low growl of approval as it sank into Cas' body. He teased his finger in and out slowly, then when Cas looked down at him with those wild blue eyes again, crooked his finger, unerringly pressing against Cas' prostate. 

"Ahhh!" Cas shouted, nearly jack-knifing off the bed. Dean withdrew his fingers and crawled up over Cas, chuckling over his protestations. "Why'd you stop?!"

Rummaging in his bedside table drawer, Dean pulled out a nearly empty bottle of lube. Making a mental note to buy more, he slicked two of his fingers and dropped the bottle on the bed next to Cas hip.

"Spit's alright for a little while, but I'm planning on taking my time with you." And he pressed two fingers slowly into Cas' body again. Twisting them and thrusting them in and out, he made sure to reapply lube often, and soon, his fingers were gliding in and out of Cas' hole with ease. Cas was panting and moaning above him, pleading for more, _more._

Despite Dean's comment about drawing it out, he found he couldn't wait. He crawled up to kiss Cas desperately, and Cas returned his fervour with a passion that matched his own. Even as they kissed, Cas was squirming against him and gasped as he rolled his hips to meet Dean's. The drag against Dean's jeans was driving Dean crazy, and he pulled back to kneel over Cas.

Cas sat up with him, his cock slapping against his stomach. Reaching for Dean's belt, Cas undid it frantically and began on his fly. Dean groaned as the zipper finally released his cock, his head rolling back in relief. 

Cas gasped. Only then did Dean remember his underwear. Soft pink satin, with peekaboo lace over the hips and a bow nestled daintily above his leaking cock, which strained and stained the delicate fabric.

"Oh, _Dean,"_ Cas breathed reverently. He trailed a gentle finger over the lace carefully, then lifted his face to stare up at Dean. Dean's breath caught in his throat at the pure lust on Cas' face, then suddenly he found himself on his back, barely having seen Cas move. His jeans were stripped down his legs and shoved aside in a heartbeat, and Cas stooped to settle between Dean's legs, his blue eyes blazing hungrily, as he stared up Dean's body.

For all his speed in pinning Dean, Cas bent slowly to lay a tender kiss against his straining length, the stubble around his lips catching as he deliberately brushed them back and forth. Dean groaned. 

"You gonna tease me, lover?" he asked, his voice husky even to his own ears.

"I'm thinking about it," Cas growled. His fingers toyed with the waist of Dean's panties, and his eyes roved over him, trailing upward from his panties to his face, until their eyes locked. Dean had to suppress a burst of laughter and couldn't contain his smile. How he'd ever believed that look to be platonic was beyond him. Pulling Cas up and into his arms, he kissed him slowly, letting their bodies settle into a gentle rhythm as they rocked against one another. Eventually, their kisses grew more passionate, and Cas pulled back to straddle Dean's legs. He stared down at the panties hungrily, then flicked his eyes back up to meet Dean's gaze.

"Like what you see, angel?" Dean asked, watching as Cas' cock dripped more precome onto his stomach. He smirked.

"Love them. Leave them on?" Cas murmured, then rolled them again, pulling Dean over him and hooking an ankle behind Dean's knee. His hand swept down Dean's chest and over his stomach, then stopped to tease at the waist of those pink panties. Dean gave a nod, his voice strangled by discovering this side of Cas, and then Cas' clever fingers pushed the satin down to catch under his balls. 

A moment later, Cas' hand wrapped around his cock for the first time, and Dean shuddered, his eyes closing in bliss. The angle was awkward, it was too dry, and Cas was clearly unsure.

Heaven. It felt incredible.

"Lube, where'd the lube go?" he asked roughly, then moaned as Cas' thumb stroked over the head and dragged down his shaft, spreading precome. Dean fumbled around on the bed and found the lube, squeezing some into his hand and warming it a little before sliding it down his cock. He shivered at the added sensation, and Cas waited only a moment before wrapping his hand around Dean's and adding to the friction. "Mmm, yeah, like that, sweetheart."

They rutted against each other slowly, enjoying the silky glide of skin against skin. Soon Cas was whimpering, his free hand clutching at Dean's back, his hand around Dean's cock moving faster.

"D-Dean," he stuttered, his head thrown back on the pillows, his lip caught again between his teeth. Dean groaned at the sight, revelling in the touch, the scent, and sounds of his lover. 

"Cas, easy… you wanna go like this? We can take our time later. You need it, don't you, angel?" he murmured, nuzzling at Cas' jaw and kissing his way down to his lips.

Cas kissed him back desperately for a moment, then pulled back, panting. 

"What I need is for you to get inside me," he ordered, and Dean groaned as he felt himself harden even further. 

"Time to let go then, angel, or I'm not gonna last," Dean coaxed, pulling Cas' hand away. 

Cas grumbled against his lips, but let his hand be removed. Dean smiled and kissed Cas softly for a moment, then reached down to caress his hip. Cas's legs parted at his touch, and Dean settled between them, groaning softly. 

"Dean, _please!"_ Cas begged. Dean chuckled quietly, then they both gasped as he rolled his hips forward. Cas canted his hips up, and Dean reached down to tease at his hole again with lube-slicked fingers. Cas mewled under his touch, his cock nearly purple with arousal and leaking profusely. "Dean, I swear to you, if you don't get in me, I'm going to-- _augh!"_

Dean lined up as Cas was threatening him and, without a word, slowly pressed into his lover's body. He paused, breathing heavily. Nothing had felt like this before. 

"Cas, Cas…" he panted. "So tight, so hot…" As he sank deeper into Cas' trembling body, he checked in with his lover. "Is this okay?"

"Just don't stop, Dean," Cas breathed, one arm thrown over his eyes. That wouldn't do.

"Let me see those eyes, angel. Want to see all of you." He pulled back a little, and suddenly Cas’ large, warm hands were cupping his ass, caressing him over the satin, pulling him closer, _deeper._ Dean groaned.

"I said, don't stop!" Cas all but growled, and Dean let out a breathless laugh. He pulled back suddenly and drove forward, snapping his hips sharply. Cas cried out in pleasure, and Dean gave a cocky grin.

"Who" - _thrust-_ "said I" _-thrust-_ "was stopping?" he panted, sweat pooling at the base of his spine as he pistoned his hips, sinking deeper each time until his balls were slapping against Cas' ass and the former angel was bracing himself against the headboard to meet each thrust. 

Cas grinned underneath him, then rolled his hips up and cried out a quiet curse. Dean slowed down, moving his hips in a dirty grind, deliberately seeking out his prostate. Clearly, if Cas could speak, he wasn't doing something right. 

A moment later, Cas tensed and his body clenched around Dean's cock, and there was a sudden spurt of wetness between them. A surprised sound escaped Cas, and Dean felt a smug smile stretching his lips. _Gotcha._

Locking his hands on Cas' hips, Dean began a slowly rolling thrust, pulling gasps and mewls from his lover as he drove over his prostate again and again.

"Uh uh _uh, Dean!"_ Cas called out, his hands clutching at Dean desperately, slipping from his shoulders and down his back, his nails biting. Dean felt that tingling growing in his core and knew he didn't have long before he came. He wanted his angel to get there first.

Reaching between them, he grasped Cas' cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, twisting his hand and palming over the head before slicking the dripping precome back down the shaft. Only a few more strokes, and suddenly Cas seized, his nails digging into Dean's back and leaving stinging marks, his voice breaking on a sob as he came, thick stripes of come painting Dean's chest as well as his own. As he went limp, Dean slowed, knowing his lover would be sensitive. 

"You didn't finish, don't stop," Cas murmured, stretching lazily beneath him and wrapping his legs around Dean's waist.

"I don't want to hurt you, angel."

Cas rolled his hips lazily, drawing Dean deeper again, and let out a contented moan. "You won't."

Dean slowly thrust into Cas again, watching for any sign of discomfort in his expression. They'd hurt each so many times over the years, with fists and words, actions and lies. 

Dean vowed he'd never hurt him like this. 

Bending to kiss Cas tenderly, he moved carefully, their lips meeting in a slow dance as he thrust. The heat in his core had waned a little, but before long, it was built back up to a fever-pitch, and he was groaning Cas' name against his lover's throat.

"Cas, Cas, angel… oh God, I'm so close, I'm gonna--" He broke off, his head snapping back with a silent cry as he came, pumping his seed into Cas' body. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean tightly and pulled him in for another round of kisses.

As they lay together in the aftermath, Cas stroked gentle fingers down Dean's back.

"Dean, that was the most incredible experience of my life," he murmured, his voice soft and tender. "I love you." There was a moment of hesitation, and Dean tensed. "Do me a favour?

Dean glanced at his angel's face and hummed softly at the conflicted emotion he saw there.

"What do you need, angel-mine?"

"Never mention Chuck during sex again," Cas complained, and Dean burst out laughing.

"Deal."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
